The present invention relates to containers, and relates more particularly to a vacuum container which has an extraction pump for drawing air out of the container to form a vacuum inside the container, and a switch controlled to open an exhaust port for letting outside air flow into the container to expel the vacuum for permitting the container cover to be opened.
When a container is maintained in a vacuum condition, things can be kept intact inside the container for a long period of time. When to draw air out of a container in order to produce a vacuum in it, a separate extraction pump or like means must be used.